From Fred and George
by mi5hao
Summary: So Ron, has received a present from Fred and George. He decides to open it, but knowing the Weasley twins, something is bound to happen...One-shot written from pure inspiration during class :P
**Just sudden inspiration...**

 **This is basically a short one-shot involving Ron opening a Weasley product made by Fred and George...obviously that won't go too well.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

From Fred and George _by mi5hao_

 _Summer holidays, after the Triwizard Tournament and before the Weasley family left to spend the summer in Grimmauld Place._

A loud bang emitted from Fred and George's room. Molly Weasley glared at the ceiling while stirring the pot magically. Another loud bang sounded, followed by smoke that wafted down from the staircase.

"Fred! George!" she shouted angrily, before marching upstairs. When she reached their landing, her nose detected a smell more horrible than Charlie's socks after a match of Quidditch coming from the twins' room, and that's saying something. She could hear doors opening on other landings for the same reason she was standing outside Fred and George Weasley's room.

"Fred! George!" Molly shouted again. "What's going on in there?"

Normally, she would have let them be, but this time, it seemed like it had gotten a little out of hand.

"Nothing mum!" came the hasty reply.

Your mama's not that stupid, Molly said to the door silently. She pushed it open and a great waft of stinky black smoke welcomed her. After she stopped coughing, Molly looked around. The two beds seemed to be charred and the blankets were still on fire. Not to mention that half of the desk was gone. But that wasn't the worst part. Molly stared at Fred (or George, but she was pretty sure it was Fred).

"Why," she thundered, "aren't you wearing anything except your knickers?"

Fred, and George, blushed a deep red, redder than the maroon sweater she usually made for Ron for Christmas.

"Just an experiment, mum," George muttered, cowering under his mother's glare.

"Just an experiment?" Molly screeched. "What happened to your beds and desk?" She pulled out her wand, shouted " _Agumenti!_ ", and doused everything, including her two sons, in water. It certainly wasn't the best way to clean up the mess the twins had created but in her anger, she couldn't think of anything else. There was a sound like sizzling bacon from the beds.

"You two better clean this mess up before I call you down for lunch," she said, still fuming. Molly turned and slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Well, at least it worked," she heard George say to Fred.

"If you don't count the fire," Fred added.

* * *

 _March 1, 1985 Ron's 15th birthday_

"Happy birthday Ron!" Harry said enthusiastically as he tossed Ron a small package. Ron ripped it open to find an elegant eagle feather quill.

"Thanks, m—" he started, only to be interrupted by Fred and George bursting into his dormitory shouting, "Our ickle Ronniekins is turning fifteen!" and "I've never been more proud in my life!"

"Shut up," Ron muttered, his ears turning red. Fred and George sat down on either side of him on the bed.

"Here's your present," Fred said, handing him a simple rectangular parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Except don't open it in front of Hermione," said George.

"It's not something for her to see," Fred finished.

"It's pure gold," George added as the twins got up.

"Bye Ronniekins!" Fred yelled as they disappeared down the staircase.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously, pointing at the parcel.

"I dunno," Ron replied, flipping it over in his hand. "Seems like…some kind of book."

"Well, open it," Harry said.

Ron was right about it being a book. He tore open the wrapping to reveal a small book with a light blue cover with a title etched in fancy lettering and golden ink reading—

" _Witches Wearing Nothing_?" Harry said in disbelief. He and Ron stared at the cover.

"Are you going to open it?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a moment. Well, the title certainly did arouse curiosity inside him. But, it didn't seem exactly appropriate to open it, did it? "Nah," Ron said. "Better not show Hermione."

Harry nodded. "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast."

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur accompanied by an aching to open the book from Fred and George. Ron's mind kept wandering back to his dormitory where the book was stashed at the bottom of his trunk, out of sight. The problem was, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to open it. Plus, Fred and George had said it was "pure gold"…

That night, when everyone was down in the common room, Ron crept upstairs and pulled out the book. He stared at the title for a while longer, then glanced at the door. He had told Harry and Hermione that he needed to get something from his trunk. Ron returned his attention to the book and steeled himself. Fingers fumbling, he opened book to it's first page. It was only a black and white version of the cover, with the author underneath the title. He flipped to the next page, only to see a table of contents. Getting annoyed, Ron closed the book, estimated the middle, and let it fall open.

The pages were blank. Ron flipped to a different page. Blank. Confused, he shook the book as if that would make the contents appear. Then the confusion turned into annoyance. Fred and George had tricked him, they probably—

Suddenly, the room lurched and Ron was thrown onto the ground.

"What the—"

The room started spinning, faster and faster, and wind slapped his face. Ron's hands seemed to be glued to the book and he was suddenly very cold, as if the wind had cut through all his robes. He continued to spin until he felt like he was going to sick. Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, there was a loud _crack!_ and he stumbled and fell onto the table.

Table?

Ron quickly stood up and brushed himself off—wait a second. Ron glanced down. He wasn't wearing anything except his knickers. He looked up again in panic, and realized where he was.

People stared at him and the common room was dead silent. Ron stood awkwardly on a table and he could see Harry and Hermione staring at him with their mouths hanging open, obviously very startled.

"Sorry, um," he muttered. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life. "I'll just…go." The common room erupted with laughter. Harry, Lee Jordan, and Fred and George roared with laughter as Hermione sat with her arms folded tightly and a disapproving look on her face. Seamus and Dean banged the table with their hand, laughing until tears came to their eyes. Ron's ears became the color of a ripe tomato and his face burned with embarrassment. He jumped down from the table and sprinted upstairs to his dormitory, laughter from the common room echoing all around the Gryffindor tower. Still clutching the book, he threw himself onto his bed where he found his robes waiting for him. Pulling them on hastily, he noticed something different about the book.

Words had appeared and he quickly read them. "A Weasley product," he read. Fred and George Weasley! He should have realized something like this was going to happen. Wait till I get hold of you, he thought menacingly.

"Oh, you are so dead," he told an imaginary Fred and George.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did writing it. -mi5hao**


End file.
